1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a filter element and a system for cleaning the element. More particularly, the present invention relates to a filter element comprising a plurality of fibers of a substantially uniform orientation disposed in close proximity to each other, and to fluid-emitting nozzle means for cleaning said element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid filters comprising threads in various orientations are known. Fluid filters are also known which consist of threads stretched between two members.
The present invention is concerned with the manner of cleaning such filters, since the common methods of forward and back flushing have proved not to be very effective for cleaning them. Moreover, experiments have shown that the mere application of fluid jets against the fibers, irrespective of the pressure applied, is not sufficiently effective to pry loose the dirt which has adhered to the fibers.
It is therefore a broad object of the present invention to provide a filter element consisting of fibers and a system for cleaning the same by means of a fluid jet, which system ameliorates the problems of insufficient cleaning of said prior art filters.